Gigi
The , also known as Ghighi, are an alien race who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Cosmos. They appeared in episodes 17 and 44. *Subtitle: *Giant Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Long ago, after a crisis in their own dimension, the Gigi races had a conference. The Scientist-Type chooses not to migrate to Earth since their presence will disturb the human race but the Soldier-Type chose otherwise and began an invasion scheme. Three of the Soldier-Type Gigi, Gigi A (red eye), Gigi B, (yellow eye), and Gigi C (blue eye), successfully arrived on Earth and infiltrated the SRC Science Area while disguising themselves as SRC scientists. When Musashi and Hiura went to investigate, they were shrunken and put in a maze along with the rest of the scientists. Gigi C (Blue Eye) told them that about 2000 billion of their species will migrate to Earth and coexist only with humans living as microorganisms. Musashi transformed into Cosmos and foiled the Gigis' plans. He fought with Giant Gigi outside as Hiura destroys their transporter, weakening Giant Gigi, and Cosmos finished them with the Naybuster Ray. While Professor Sawaguchi was conducting a teleportation experiment, she encountered the who gave her a ring. Sawaguchi was later visited by Musashi, Shinobu and Hiura as the alien communicated to them through the translator on its chest and sought their help to stop the Gigi invasion. Once Ultraman Cosmos was trapped by the Soldier-type Gigi that had became another version of Giant Gigi, Dr Gigi XX01 magnified Clevergon into a giant who later assisted Cosmos in finishing the villains. After the battle was over, Dr. Gigi left and bid farewell. Hiura, who was jealous of Dr. Gigi for giving Sawaguchi a ring, was then told that Dr. Gigi XX01 was a female, but her masculine voice came from the translator on her chest and the ring she gave her earlier was a sign of her trust. Trivia *Voice actor: Moriya Endo *Gigi is based on Dada, due to having: **Three alternate faces (gigantic Gigi only) **Size-changing gun (Gigi possess a handheld version) **Their name is a repeated katakana letters **They have a habit of repeating their names. *Gigi's geometric patterns were implemented by director Muraishi, since the episode 17's plot has elements of maze. *Gigi Dr. XX01's name references the XX Chromosome pair, responsible for the female gender in humans. *In Dark Lugiel's collection in Ultraman Ginga you can see Gigi along with other monsters and aliens. Data : In gigantic separation state, all three Gigis fires a beam which caused the opponent to float on the mid-air and slowly siphon their energy. **Shield: Should their combined giant Gigi are Progress variation, they can retain the aforementioned form's shield to protect their weak spot (the head). imagerggngjgjeigegr.jpg|Shrink Ray Gigi Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise imagebghovgvgvgnvgheghgvhvghmhmggt.jpg|Combine - Giant= Gigi (Giant) :;Stats *Height: 52 m *Weight: 47,000 t *Origin: Another dimension :;Powers and Weapons * : Gigi's main ability is to fire energy blasts from its faces. In this attack, the Gigi fires from its eyes while constantly changing faces. *Teleportation: Gigi can teleport long distances. *Acceleration: The gigantic Gigi can accelerate, creating afterimages on its trail. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : An ability based on Gigi (Progress), Gigi fires a beam which caused the opponent to float on the mid-air and slowly siphon their energy. * : Gigi constantly teleports to confuse the opponent before hitting them once getting the chance. * : While rapidly spinning his head, Gigi fires a concentrated stream of ray from it. This technique is also inherited from Progress. * 縮小ストンピング|Daburu Shukushō Sutonpingu}}: A tag-team attack with Dada. Both draw their shrink guns and shrink the opponents before stomping on them. :;Weakness Though nearly invincible, the giant Gigi's head is rather weak. They can also be weakened if their portal gate device is destroyed. Giga Blue Eyes Blue Beam.jpg|Three-faced Destructive Ray Firing DG_WSS.gif|Double Shrink Stomping - Giant (Progress)= Gigi (Progress) Another version of the gigantic Gigi, this one was called . Despite being almost identical to the first, the Progress version was upgraded. Ironically, later game publications would portray the normal gigantic Gigi with Progress' upgrades, saved for the head protection. :;Stats *Height: 52 m *Weight: 47,000 t *Origin: Another dimension :;Powers and Weapons * : Each facial shape on Gigi can shoot energy blasts roughly the strength of a missile. *Teleportation: Gigi can teleport long distances. *Acceleration: The gigantic Gigi can accelerate, creating afterimages on its trail. *Separation: Gigi can separate into three giant normal Gigis and reform. ** : Gigi fires a beam which caused the opponent to float on the mid-air and slowly siphon their energy. * : While rapidly spinning his head, Gigi fires a concentrated stream of ray from it. *Shield: Being upgraded, Gigi (Progress) can now produce a shield that can protect his weakpoint (the head). Yellow Eyes.jpg|Three-faced Destructive Ray Firing Separation.jpg|Separation Shield.jpg|Shield }} - Scientist-Type= Gigi (Scientist-Type) :;Stats *Height: 175 cm *Weight: 55 kg *Origin: Another dimension :;Powers and Weapons *Translator: Scientists can create a cellphone-shaped translator and place it on their chest. *Size Changing Ray: Scientists are armed with a size changing ray gun. *Levitation: Scientists can levitate for transportation purposes. Gigi (Scientist Type) Size Changing Ray.png|Size Changing Ray }} Merchandise Gigi A.jpeg|Gigi A Soldier. Gigi B.jpeg|Gigi B Soldier. Gigi C.jpeg|Gigi C Soldier Type. Prob Gigi.jpeg|Gigi's C Progress. Gigi A Progress.jpeg|Gigi's Face A (Progress). Gigi's Face B.jpeg|Face B (Progress). Gallery Ultraman Cosmos Db71587142dcdc730cede9f209cc5306.jpg 20110817233247b31.jpg Gigi3vs.jpg gigi2.jpg|Two soldier Gigi Red Blasts.jpg Miscellaneous 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Gigi Spark Doll seen on the shelves Gigi Card.png|Kaiju Card Gigi.png|Gigi in an Ultraman Stage Show Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Female Kaiju